The present invention generally relates to the field of providing broadcast content, and particularly to a method and apparatus for interaction with broadcast content based upon position.
Broadcast content is one of the most prevalent forms of information dissemination available. Radio stations, television stations, satellite networks, and the like provide a wide range of content in a manner that is widely accessible to users in a cost-effective and pervasive manner. However, with the growth of cities, the increasing mobility of modem society and the increasing number of broadcast content providers, accessing desired broadcast content has become more difficult.
Additionally, a user may wish to access a certain item of content while traveling. However, the range of a broadcast transmitter may not be sufficient to cover the full range of the user""s travels. For example, a user in an automobile may wish to access an item of content, such as the broadcast of a sporting event. While traveling, the user may leave the range of the broadcast transmitter, thereby requiring the user to browse through plurality of accessible broadcast transmitters to find a broadcast transmitter that is outputting the desired item of content. This requirement may be difficult and even dangerous as the user in the automobile manipulates multiple functions of a broadcast content receiver to find the item of content, which may draw the user""s attention away from driving the vehicle.
Further, a user may wish to access broadcast content having desired characteristics, such as music, talk format and the like. However, if the user ventures over a range greater than the transmitting range of a broadcast transmitter broadcasting the desired content, the user has to scan broadcasts from broadcast transmitter that are within range of the broadcast content receiver. This process may be time consuming and bothersome as the user is required to manually interact with each broadcast until the desired characteristic is found. This may become even more trouble some due to commercials and the like which further delay the user""s interaction with the content.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus suitable for providing broadcast content based upon location.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method interacting with broadcast content based upon position. By providing a method and apparatus suitable for interacting with broadcast content based upon position, a user has a dynamic and flexible way of interacting with broadcast content. In a first aspect of the present invention, a method for determining availability of broadcast content to a broadcast content receiver includes determining position of a broadcast content receiver. The broadcast content receiver is suitable for obtaining broadcast content. A broadcast data is queried by the broadcast content receiver for broadcast transmittal data corresponding to the determined position of the broadcast content receiver. The broadcast database includes broadcast transmittal data including broadcast content access data suitable for enabling the broadcast content receiver to access broadcast content and broadcast location data suitable for enabling the broadcast content receiver to determine location accessibility of the broadcast content from a broadcast transmitter.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a broadcast content receiver suitable for receiving broadcast content based upon position includes a position determiner, the position determiner suitable for determining position of the broadcast content receiver. A broadcast content accessor is also included, the broadcast content accessor suitable for accessing content from a broadcast transmitter. A processor suitable for performing a program of instructions is coupled to the position determiner and the broadcast content accessor. The program of instruction configures the broadcast content receiver to query a broadcast database accessible to the processor, the broadcast database including broadcast transmittal data including broadcast content access data suitable for enabling the broadcast content accessor to access a broadcast transmitter and broadcast location data suitable for enabling the processor to determine location accessibility of broadcast content from a broadcast transmitter.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a broadcast content receiver suitable for receiving broadcast content based upon position includes means for determining a position, the position determining means suitable for determining position of the broadcast content receiver. The broadcast content receiver also includes means for accessing broadcast content, the broadcast content accessing means suitable for accessing content from a broadcast transmitter. In which, a broadcast database is queried, the broadcast database including broadcast transmittal data having broadcast content access data suitable for enabling the broadcast content accessing means to access a broadcast transmitter and broadcast location data suitable for determining location accessibility of broadcast content from a broadcast transmitter.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.